Talk:Eilonwy/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170621203658/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170621204329
Princess Eilonwy A princess of House Llyr and the last in a line of powerful enchantresses, Eilonwy was stolen as a child by Queen Achren, who intended to use Eilonwy’s power to conquer Prydain. She escapes Achren’s clutches and serves as a loyal companion and romantic interest to Taran…sort of. She is of Taran’s age with red-gold hair and has very peculiar speech patterns. She is quite the Action Girl, despite the protests from many characters that she should Stay in the Kitchen. *Action Girl: She is better with a sword than Taran for much of the series. *Badass Princess *Barefoot Loon: She has a lot of quirks, including a penchant for going barefoot (see Does Not Like Shoes). *Battle Couple: With Taran *Bow and Sword, in Accord: She uses both weapons with equal deadliness. *Cloud Cuckoolander *Cuckoosnarker: While she originally seems to be an airhead and a scatterbrain, she is very snarky towards Taren. This is one of the first indications that she is much sharper than she may seem to be (actually one of the series' most intelligent characters). *Does Not Like Shoes: Eilonwy prefers going barefoot over wearing shoes (as noted by Dallben in The Castle of Llyr); when she has to wear shoes, they are usually sandals (like in The Book of Three). **Princess Diahan from Lloyd Alexander's earlier novel Time Cat: The Remarkable Journeys of Jason and Gareth, who was an obvious precursor to Eilonwy (evident in both her appearance and personality), is consistently described as wearing sandals. *Everything's Better with Princesses: Amusingly, the fact that Eilonwy is a princess is revealed only in passing near the end of the first book, and doesn’t become a plot point until the third. *Fiery Redhead: The narration often identifies her as "Eilonwy of the red-gold hair." The supplemental volume The Foundling and Other Tales of Prydain confirms that she inherited her hair color from her mother, Princess Angharad, who was a Green-Eyed Redhead. *Full-Name Ultimatum: "Taran of Caer Dallben, I'm not speaking to you!" *Go-Getter Girl: Eilonwy is dedicated to becoming a capable enchantress, and can be somewhat snotty to those she sees as slacking off. *Heroes Want Redheads: By the third book, Taran's pretty irrevocably in love with her, although it's not until near the end that he admits it even to himself. He states it blatantly in the fourth book. *In Harm's Way: She would much prefer to be hiking through the wilderness than stuck at the royal court. She has this reaction upon setting up the party's first camp after starting the trip to King Smoit's castle in The High King:Eilonwy happily flung herself to the ground. "It's been long since I slept on comfortable roots and rocks!" she cried. "What a pleasant change from goosefeathers!" *Little Miss Badass: She is very young in the early books. *Metaphorgotten *Modest Royalty: She never even mentions to Taran that she's a princess - it's Dallben who informs him. *Motor Mouth *Peerless Love Interest: In the sense that Taran fears he can't ever be good enough for her. In fact, part of what drives him to undertake his quest in the fourth book is his hope that he'll turn out to be of high enough birth that he can ask her to marry him. *Princess Classic: Eilonwy appears to have become this briefly in the final book, only for she herself to lampshade how unnatural it feels. *Rebellious Princess *Royals Who Actually Do Something *Stay in the Kitchen: Don’t tell her to do this. *Talks Like a Simile *Tomboy Princess *Tsundere *Tykebomb: Achren intended her to be this, but Eilonwy proved difficult to control. *Well, Excuse Me, Princess!